


In Their Spare Time

by billythesquid



Category: Wakfu
Genre: Cute, Friendship, Gen, god of haircare, i learned something new about proper hair care, or trying to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billythesquid/pseuds/billythesquid
Summary: After the Brotherhood didn't die at the Crimson Claws Archipelago, Yugo and Amalia find themselves back at the Sadida Kingdom with very little to do.Naturally, they start playing with each other's hair.





	In Their Spare Time

_Some time after the Crimson Claws…_

 

“Now, hold still, Yugo.”

Amalia brushing his hair felt weird. Any activity that involved taking off his hat in front of other people felt weird.

What was even stranger was Amalia’s reaction. She had cooed a bit over them, then went to brushing his hair with an almost professional skill. It would have seemed more normal if she had been shocked or something.

She brushed his hair with soft, brisk strokes, having had plenty of practice with Evangelyne. The gentle rhythm slowly relaxed Yugo, and he found himself slouching against the taller girl. As his eyelids grew heavy, Yugo realized Amalia was talking to him, and perked back up.

“ _-really_ don’t see why you keep all of this covered up. Your hair has lovely texture, but you hide it away all of the time.”

“Shouldn’t you be more concerned about the wings?”

“Oh, they’re pretty enough...” She idly poked one, making him twitch. “But your hair- your hair is beautiful. It’s so thick, and fluffy, and it hangs just so. I have to work so hard on mine-”

“Most men don’t try to be beautiful, anyway.”

She tsked. “Oh, sure, because you’re so _manly._ What with your stocking cap and your short pants-” She ignored the whine from Yugo’s throat. “Anyway, what’s your regimen? My hair takes forever to wash properly, but I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wash it.”

“I take care of myself! Not all Enutrofs are like Ruel. I mean- not all Eliatropes are like… Ruel?” Yugo tried to figure out what he just said. “I just wash my hair.”

“That’s not fair. When you took off your hat, I was worried there would be a blizzard.”

“Huh? Oh! Yeah, I don’t really get dandruff.”

“ _So_ unfair. Is that an Eliatrope power?”

“Maybe? Maybe Eliatrope is the goddess of haircare? Or maybe my wings just get rid of dandruff.”

“You get so many cool powers.” Amalia ran a finger up a wing, drawing back as Yugo flinched. “Oh! Did I hurt you?”

“Uh- n-no.” Yugo could see his face turning red in the mirror. “It just feels weird...”

“It does, doesn’t it? My hand can almost go through them- and they’re warm, too.” She smiled as they extended. “They really are very pretty. I wish I had a pair. They look like a crown.”

“A-Ami?” Yugo had tried his very best to hold still as the princess examined his wings. “Are we done?”

“Hm? Oh, sure. Thank you for showing me how you move those ears on your hat.”

“No problem?” Carefully adjusting his hat, Yugo watch Amalia let her hair down in front of the mirror. “Hey-”

“Yes, Yugo?” She looked at him from the mirror.

“Do you want me to help you? You did brush my hair after all.” Amalia beamed.

“Oh, _would_ you, Yugo? Evangelyne used to, but she’s off with Pinpin all the time ‘discussing’ something-” she rolled her eyes- “-and has no time to waste on me anymore, apparently.”

“That stinks, Ami.” Yugo took the proffered hairbrush. “I’ll be happy to waste time on you.”

Amalia sniffed. “Well. I accept your offer. You may begin, Yugo.”

“Thanks.” Yugo had to climb up the bench to reach. Hesitating, he tried to mimic Amalia’s fast strokes.

“Ahn!” Amalia jerked her head and glared. “Yugo, be careful!”

“Sorry.” He slowed down, trying to avoid getting entangled in any knots. “Is this better?”

“Mm… you still need practice. I’ll let you brush my hair tomorrow.”

“Gee, thanks.” Something floral-scented tickled his nose.

“And then, I can teach you how to braid my hair.”

“That sounds fun. But what about my hair?” That flowery scent was Amalia, of course. Yugo didn’t dare to ask if that was a new perfume, or natural to Sadida.

Did Sadida do other plant things? Did Amalia drop pollen in the spring time? You’d think he’d remember that.

“Your hair is much too short to work with. Plus, you have your hat, and the look would just clash.” She drummed her fingers on the vanity, considering. “Maybe as sideburns or something...”

“No thanks, I like my hair as it is.” Blurted out: “But I’d like to spend more time with you. If you’re free.”

“Very well, Yugo.” Amalia preened. “If you finish in time, we can do something else.”

“Okay!” Yugo looked at all of her hair that was left. “Uh- when do I finish?”

“When you’ve done fifty strokes each strand, of course.”

“Um-”

She giggled at his expression. “No, Yugo, brushing too much is bad for hair. Just a quick brush to get any knots out, and we’re done.”

Leaning against him, she sighed happily. “What would you like to do afterwards? We could go to the town square, or the gardens...”

“I’d like to see your treehouse again. You know, now that no one’s trying to kill us now.” Finding another knot, he worked extra-gently.

“Really? You know, my mother and I built it together.”

“That’s cool. My father and I just cook together.”

“And your meals are delicious. But yes, we made it together.” She paused. “Well, mom grew most of it, because I was too young. And the palace craftsmen put in the flooring and the furniture. But! _I_ designed it.”

“You did a great job.” Yugo grinned. “Your treehouse looks a lot more practical than I would have expected.”

“Oh?!” Her reflection scowled at him. “And what is _that_ supposed to mean?”

“It means you’re very talented and smart.” He passed her the brush. “I think we’re all set. Did I do a good job?”

Amalia carefully patted her hair. “You did well enough, I suppose. We can practice some more after my royal duties tomorrow.”

Yugo hesitated. “I… could help with those too. While I’m here, anyway.”

“Well, that’s unexpected.” Hands planted on hips, she leaned down. “Last time I asked for help, you and Adamaï complained about it all day, every day.”

“You didn’t _ask_ us, you _ordered_ us,” Yugo replied. “But we’re friends, right? I’ll help.” Not knowing what else to do, he held out his hand.

“Hmm… done!” She gripped his hand and shook it. “Tomorrow, we’ll manure the palace roots together.”

“Oh! Uh… sounds interesting.”

“It’s really not.” Still holding his hand, she lead him to the door. “But thank you for helping. Now, let’s do something fun.”


End file.
